


Brutal Simplicity

by Evieangelion



Category: DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Angst, Easily the worst thing Ive ever written, F/M, Mind Break, Rape, Superman is really dark, Underage - Freeform, im so sorry, this is awful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evieangelion/pseuds/Evieangelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadia, better known by her hero name Ghost, is Batman's eyes and ears inside Superman's regime. Her powers make her a master of espionage and incredible asset, someone Superman is desperate to get his hands on. When he does, he realizes that he knows this girl. What happens when after he has a taste of her, he needs more? What happens when he decides she's his? From Nadia's point of view, a monster is always a monster. Superman proves it when he does something so awful, so terrible, that she is left broken beyond all repair. But she cannot get him out of her head, and resisting him becomes much, much harder when she can no longer escape him, when she can no longer remember why she should hate him. </p><p>This is  and will be a very dark fic. Please do not read if you are easily disturbed. Please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brutal Simplicity

“Call me Clark.” he had offered when they had first met. There was no Superman then. No Joker, no bomb, no broken Metropolis. Just Clark Kent of the Daily Planet and the young intern they had just Hired, Nadia. She was a high schooler with hopes of being an investigative journalist and he was one of their employees. The Planet had been looking for interns that year and she had been hired.

Her first day had been filled with filing and phone calls and learning the ropes. Her hands shook from a combination of nerves and excitement as she was introduced to staff members . In her haste to follow orders to please her supervisor, she had slammed headlong into another employee. In fact she would have been planted on her ass save for his hands moving fast to catch her “Oh god I’m so sorry!” she apologized profusely when she was righted again. But her breath stopped in her chest when she got a good look at exactly who she had bumped into.

“It’s no problem, you looked busy.” He answered kindly, an easy charm in his voice. His eyes, the bluest that she had ever seen, were filled with mirth at the sight of her panicked apology.

Nadia giggled, unable to help the girlish sound, “First day, I’m a new intern here under Mr. Anderson and they have me really paying my dues.”

He chuckled and she mooned over the way his eyes closed when he laughed. “Fair enough, I remember my first year here being just as bad. I’m Clark Kent.”

She smiled, happy to meet someone new. “Nadia,” she shook his hand, her eyes widening at how his own engulfed hers. Just then, someone called her managing to sound both urgent and irritated. Nadia looked over in alarm, “Looks like I’m not done yet. It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Kent!” she said, already moving to answer the call.

 

“Call me Clark.” He fired back at her, waving at her retreating form as she smiled at him.

That was six months ago. Everything had gone well for Nadia, she was popular at the Planet for her cheerful disposition and initiative. It was clear to anyone who worked with the young woman that should she choose to return after college, The Planet would be lucky to have her.

Nadia herself loved working at The Planet, being a journalist was her dream. There were so many people she looked up to there, so many people she admired. But none more than Clark Kent. Okay so maybe it was a little more than admire, but Nadia knew not to hope for something that was impossible. Her Crush had a life of his own, was married to another journalist at The Planet, they were expecting for christs sake! But he was kind to her, he offered her good advice when she needed it and didn't mind spending extra time with an intern. It was almost too predictable that the teenager would develop feelings for him.

Nadia was happy for Clark, she really was. He deserved to be happy. After all, he was far too old to be interested in her and Lois Lane was a beautiful, smart, accomplished Journalist, everything she wanted to be. She was happy for them. Even though she cried in the supply closet when he broke the news they were expecting.

She knew it was a silly girlhood crush and tried her best to get over it. By the time her internship had come to a close that year, Nadia had made her peace. In fact, she sometimes felt a little silly for ever having had feelings for the bespectacled Journalist. Though she couldn't help the little flutter her heart gave when he smiled at her- proud of her work- Nadia was ready to leave it all in the past.

  
The Joker's plan came to fruition six months later and everything fell apart.

 

That was when Nadia had come into her own powers. It turned out that in her family was the recessive gene for it. The gifts that had been bestowed on her skipped every other generation. Her Grandmother had been the last and with her death in the devastation, Nadia was chosen to hold the mantle of her Family’s secret.

When the explosion had gone off she had been walking home after school.  That was when, in the distance, she saw the explosion. It had only been far away for a few moments before the heat and fire of the blast was on her. Nadia was thrown off her feet, flying through the air. She blacked out as the ground came up to meet her.

When she came to she was laying on the ground, bruised but fine. Upon further inspection she discovered that she had the ability to pass intangible through solid objects.

Surviving the blast had been child's play. With her new power she had tried to help as many as possible, Batman had spotted her first. He was the first hero she had met personally and not only did he train her, he treated her as one of his own. Anyone with eyes could see that he was simply training another valuable pawn to use in the upcoming conflict, as was his way, but not Nadia. She had lost her entire family in the blast, most of her friends were gone as well.

When Superman made the announcement, he was going to end all wars, her heart filled with fire. He had no right! But then an even bigger bombshell, he ousted himself as Clark Kent. Her heart fell to her stomach. It couldn't be! This broken hero with eyes like icy fire and burning with frozen rage was the Clark Kent she had come to know and admire.

It was from then on that Nadia vowed to stop him. She watched horrified as he killed not only good people, but honorable heroes, his supposed friends. Her eyes filled with tears as he justified his actions through condescension and lies and so many followed him. The tears spilled over as she realized that the kind, funny journalist she had looked up to was the cruel, tyrannical, dictator she abhorred.

Sides were chosen, lines drawn in the sand and Nadia simply ceased to exist. She was Ghost now, wholly committed to Batman’s cause and his most valuable asset. She was no longer a child, not to him. 16 years was old enough to fight, he reasoned, old enough to be of use.

When Batman had approached her with the mission, everyone around her had refused. ‘She was just a child!’ They cried, ‘Send someone else in her place!’.

Their voices rang hollow to her, she was strong enough to do it and still they thought her incapable. So she had stood up for herself. “Because of Superman’s actions, the world is the way it is today. If I can help,” she fixed them all with a cool look, mature beyond her years, “Then I will.”

And so began her unending mission. She would use her powers to spy on Superman and his team, learn their plans and report their findings back to Batman. It was simple enough, her powers were built for stealth and espionage and she took to it like she took to everything else, with a determined glint in her eyes and a promise to succeed.

And succeed she did, it was many months before Superman caught on to Batman’s tricks. One of his own informants told him of a metahuman who called themselves  ‘Ghost’. Completely intangible and untraceable to anything on earth, even to him.

Their powers would be an invaluable asset to his side if he could catch them . Finding the fabled spy became one of the priorities in his plan. From that moment on, it became much harder for Ghost to report her findings back to Batman.

Her capture had been a surprise to all but Superman. He had Lex Luthor working on a collar that would bind her once caught. Before he had been aware of her presence, it was a simple matter for Ghost to slip into the base undetected and remain there for as long as she pleased. She didn't possess the ability to teleport, she hadn't needed it. No one could see her, hear her, smell her, even taste her. She gave off no aura or energy signature. As far as the world was concerned, in this form she did not exist.

The young girl had stood at the fringes of the room, watching Superman as he outlined his plans.

He had been getting more and more frustrated with every loss. Losses that were inevitable due to her reporting his plans back to Batman. It was no secret that Ghost could be a powerful ally, not even his best mystics or trackers could detect her but he knew she was there. He could feel her presence in the war room. Despite what many were thinking but few implied, he was not losing his mind. He wasn't.

He just _knew_ she was there.

 

Batman had been listening in this time. He had insisted that she wear a live feed after the last time. Everything had been going well when suddenly a piercing sound not unlike Black Canary’s scream echoed in the room, her feed with Batman went to static immediately as Ghost was instantly stunned out of her powers. She pitched forward landing on her hands and knees in front of everyone in the room.

There was clamoring all around her as the piercing sound seemed to increase. Ghost put her hands over her ears, trying to block the sound. Unable to fight, a collar of some sort was locked around her neck  and she was hauled to her feet.

“Nadia..” his voice sounded like Clark’s for a moment as he gazed at her face. He had thought she died in Metropolis, thought another person he had come to care about was gone. She had been a child when he met her, wide eyed and trusting. Where was that girl now? He couldn't find her in the hateful eyes of the woman before him.

Ghost could see the emotions play across his face as he demanded answers from her. “Why Nadia! Why join Batman and not me” he asked her.

The rising anger in his eyes made her irrational. She spat in his face. “You think you're making the world a better place? You're not! Humanity never asked you to become its leader Superman! We didn't ask this of you!”

Superman was quick to anger and he grasped her chin in his fingers, his grip tight. “Im saving your world! People are better off this way!”

But Ghost was unafraid in the face of danger and she let her tongue fly. “Just because you lost someone close to you doesn't give you the right to behave as if this is the best thing for us!”

The room went deathly quiet.

“Everyone leave.” There was a hard glint in Superman’s eye, no room for argument. There was a moment where no one moved. “NOW!” He shouted, making everyone scurry for the exit. From her position on the floor she saw The Flash shoot her a pitying glance.

The moment the door hissed closed behind the last person, Nadia attempted to turn intangible and flee. Instead, the collar around her neck emitted a sort of humming noise and she remained tangible. She turned hate filled eyes onto Superman, who simply stood there smirking.

“Do you like it? It’s something I had Lex make for me just in case we ever caught you. It absorbs the energy you put out when you access your powers. There's nowhere to run Nadia.”

But her helplessness only made her angry. “Stop calling me that! The second you chose to take my planet hostage you became nothing but a monster to me!”  She shouted, her eyes bright with fury.

Superman growed, frustration knotting his brow. His hands were  fisted at his sides.

“Why can't you see that I’m helping your people!” he demanded, getting into her face, “Without me there would still me countless wars, people starving in every country!”

Ghost shot to her feet, despite being powerless. Her Anger made her careless and she surged forward to shout in his face. “We. Never. Asked. For. Your. Help!” She roared, a well aimed slap bouncing harmlessly off his cheek.  

“I lost my entire family in the blast! But I don't think the world should pay for the crimes of one man! If you do this you’re a bigger fool than I thought and I’m glad Ms. Lane isn’t around to see this…”

Superman smirked, something far more dangerous than his anger. Reaching for her hand, he held her wrist in an inescapable prison. Pulling her so she stumbled closer, his eyes traced the length of her pretty face.

“Wh-What are you doing?” Her voice was disbelieving, a little breathy as his hand traced the outline of her cheek, crawling her blood. She had expected anger, fury as he obliterated her for her sharp tongue.

“I think it’s time you were taught some manners..” She should have been warned by his tone of voice that something ugly was coming. But she had no idea it would have been this brutal. The cool material of the table bit into her cheek as she was bent over it with barely restrained speed.

“No!” she cried, panic rising as her powers failed to respond to her. The damned collar around her neck hummed louder and louder as it compensated for the rise in energy. Superman simply laughed at her, nothing like the way Clark used to. The sound of tearing fabric made her gasp pathetically. And the cool air striking her ass and cunt made it clear he had torn straight through her suit.

Nadia’s eyes widened in fear, “No Superman! Stop! Please!” she cried, trying to sound as authoritative as she could. Yet, he did not budge. Instead he simply pressed his face to the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent.  His voice, dark and malicious and full of made her hair stand on end, gooseflesh raising on her skin. “The more you struggle the worse it’ll hurt Nadia,” he warned, his l body draped over her back, “..and I _don't_ want to hurt you..” She threw back her head as hard as she could, hitting him in the nose.

“Nadia is dead! You've no right to call me that monster!” She snarled.  Of course her actions it did little more than anger him and she felt his the hand binding her wrists against her back tighten to the point of pain.

Her body felt hot and chilled, all her nerve endings on fire as different sensations warred within. Even now, though she knew that this monster wasn't the Clark Kent she admired anymore, he still had the same face. His eyes were the only thing that had changed, the warm blue now frozen and cold. But his lips, cheekbones, and that pretty jawline, they were all the same and Nadia felt a shameful flash of arousal heat her body.

 “Come now Nadia, I thought you had feelings for me? What happened to, ‘I always admired you Clark, wondered if I was your type’?” He mocked her, parroting the words she had said to him that one night long ago at the farewell party for all the Interns at The Planet.

She had been looking for closure then, had just wanted to get if off her chest. But now, now he was twisting her words, making them something they were not.

She gasped softly, fighting to keep her hips from jerking into his hand as he parted her damp folds with his fingers. His laugh mocked her, “I thought you didn't want this Nadia.” Two of his fingers, long and thick, pushed into her slowly, his knuckles brushing against her clit. Shamefaced as her body betrayed her, she felt another wave of heat that was stronger than the first.  It settled low in her belly, there was no mistaking now how wet she was becoming- if the lewd sounds of his fingers moving in and out of her dripping sex were any indication, he was manipulating her body expertly.

He removed his fingers, putting them close to her face so she could see the wetness there, the evidence of her arousal.

His chuckle sent shivers down her spine, “Look at this Nadia, how completely wet you are. You shouldn't lie about things like that, someone may get the wrong impression” His fingers moved from her line of sight and she knew he was licking them off. Her cheeks heated again, her pussy throbbing at the sound of his tongue lapping at his fingers. Her eyes filled with tears at the way she wanted him.

This was wrong. It was rape. She shouldn't have wanted him.

“S-Superman Please! Don’t do this!” her voice was shaky, panicked when his body left her immediate vicinity. The space left behind seemed to chill, her most intimate areas ominously untouched.

 Her voice cracked again when she begged him, “Please Clark! Please don't! Clark!”

 They could come back from this, it was still something he could make right. He hadn't gone too far yet. But The Man of Steel paid her pleas no mind. In a moment, Nadia felt the blunt head of his cock press against her slick folds. She blanched, feeling the size of him. There was no way he would fit, as small as she was he had nearly a foot and a half of vertical height on her. Her struggle was renewed again and she became almost hysterical in her pleading.

“Please Superman, Oh god please I cant-” Pain tore at her senses, her begging cut off with a pathetically pained cry. He had buried himself inside her- to the hilt- with a single thrust. It was too much, he was far too big. Superman set a brutal pace,  fucking her into the table with no regard for her pain, or her pleasure. His hands dug bruises into her wrists and hip.

Nadia flickered in and out of visibility as he thrust into her against and again, the collar keeping her from using her full powers to escape. Every inch of his cock she was forced to take tore a soft cry of pain from her throat, she could feel that she was on the verge of tearing. He would damage her permanently if he didnt stop....but he was ignorant of it all as he rutted into her, his harsh breath panted in her ear.  

Nadia could hear the sounds of their joining with every breath, the wet slap of flesh hitting flesh. Her breath came in shallow pants, thighs parted further of their own volition as if trying to alleviate the building pain of being filled so completely.

All she could do was lay there, legs spread, trembling with every new thrust into her body. Each new invasion  brought forth a short cry, her toes barely brushing the ground from the way he held her hips raised over the table. She was less than coherent now, her mouth only moving to beg for reprieve every few moments he still remained inside her. Once in awhile, when he thrusted too hard inside her and brushed up against her womb, all the breath would leave her body in a dizzying huff and she would whimper against the hard surface of the table.

“Clark. Clark Please. Stop.” She croaked softly, her throat sore from the volume of her screams. But her pleas fell  on deaf ears, only the wet sounds of flesh hitting flesh answered her. Tears fell in rivulets down her cheeks, wetting her face and the table below.  “Please, Clark I can't-” her voice cracked as she felt a thin, warm stream running down her leg. Blood.  But Superman was too far gone, lost in the heat of her body, the way it seemed to accommodate him so completely despite her protests.

She groaned, in pain as he sped up his thrusts, close to finishing. It was almost like magic when her body began to respond, slick with her blood and juices.

Nadia moaned brokenly at the tingle of electricity that raced down her spine.

 It felt...good.

She moaned again, louder now, stronger when he began to stroke something deep inside. “oh!” surprise colored her sharp cry, everything inside her heating, “Oh! Oh G-god!”

It felt really good.

 

“Thats it Nadia,” Superman growled in her ear lowly, his hand leaving he hip to reach between them, “Look at how well you take me..”

Clever fingers circled her clit gently, an intense juxtaposition to his brutal pace. White sparks exploded behind her lids. “C-clark!” she cried his name sharply, her hips jerking as a sudden spike of pleasure arched- crashed through her.

Unable to help it, her hips moved of their own volition, meeting him thrust for thrust. It was so good, it felt so good the way he was filling her. He seemed to be everywhere at once, his scent in her nose, the sound of their coupling- his groans and her cries- in her ears.

It was nearly involuntary when she began to cry. Sharp heavy sobs that made her shudder even as she kept moving her hips, wanting more of his cock and hating herself for it.

 He was raping her and she couldn't get enough.

 Superman chanted her name repeatedly, his thrusts becoming sporadic. His fingers on her clit sped up, pressing harder.

She came violently after that, unable to keep up with the pleasurable assault. Her entire body shuddered and she screamed with the intensity of her climax.

He groaned her name as he came, her stomach filling with the warmth of his cum. Ghost moaned brokenly, he had come inside her. 

Everything was quiet for a moment, his grip on her wrists loosening as they both caught their breath. Despite the pain and soreness, she tried to moved away. To escape.

 Superman laughed when she struggled away from him by a fraction. Disbelieving, Ghost could only gasp and cry out when he flipped her over. He couldn't possibly want her again, her incredulous panic was written all over her face for him to see.

Superman laughed at the look on her face,”You thought I was done with you?”

He laughed again, “Oh no no Nadia, we aren't going to be done for a long while.” Something broke inside her at the look on his face. He, the affection there mingled with anger and vicious spite.

With no energy left to fight, Ghost let her mind drift away and he devoured her.

He left her there hours later, his cum still leaking out of her, ruined and spent on the floor. He had used every hole she had to offer him and gave her body the pleasure it demanded even while her mind rejected it. She had swallowed so much of his seed, there was even more in her ass and cunt.

 Her body was littered with forming bruises, her suit ripped in so many places it simply hung off her arms, and _every part_ of her body ached.

She whimpered pathetically when he slipped his softening cock out of her, leaving her aching chanel desperately empty. His cum spilling out of her in a warm trickle.

 Superman chuckled at the state of her.

“Goodbye Nadia, I do hope you've learned your lesson.” The way he said her name was like a raw slap, pouring salt into her open wounds. The feeling of his lips, pressed against the nape of her neck had her flinching away from the contact. It was obscenely tender. A brief shuffly of clothes being readjusted and then footstep.

 There was a sharp _swish_ as the door opened and closed behind the man of steel. A sound like a dying animal echoed in the room- broken and aching- as Nadia tried to piece herself back together.  Her head lolled to the side, eyes only catching the faintest whisper of His red cape before he was gone.

With his departure from the room, the collar inhibiting her intangibility snapped off. With a heavy hiss and pop it clanged onto the table. When shreds of sanity returned to her, Nadia flickered into her ‘Ghost’ form.

She sank through the table and onto the floor, crawling away from the messy aftermath. She had to get home, away from here.  Most of the journey she faded in and out of awareness, stumbling along, leaving tangible drops of cum and tears and blood along her path.

She wasn't truly aware of where she was going until she found herself in the main hideout of the resistance against Superman. Stumbling forward into the large surveillance and debriefing room, her blurred vision was able to identify the dark shape of Batman at the computers. He and the Martian Manhunter both moved back and forth between display screens and keypads, trying to locate her.

 

Her legs shook with the effort to stay upright. Phasing back into the physical world, nada stretched out a single hand.

“B-Bruce” she croaked hoarsely, her voice long gone from having it abused both by her screaming and the heavy slide of Superman’s cock between her lips.  She fell to the metal floor with a soft thud, consciousness drifting away slowly.

The Dark Knight turned at the sound of his name, his once secret Identity spoken so weakly. He knew that voice. Even before he turned he heard Huntress’ horror filled gasp.

_“My God.”_

 Oliver, Green Arrow’s voice was nearly milliseconds behind. He could hear the disgust in the other man’s voice.

_“G-Ghost? Jesus Ch-”_

There was a sound of repressed retching.

 

When he turned, ready to rush over as the concern in him rose, he  rooted to the spot at the sight of her.  

His eyes widened, and his heart dropped to his stomach.

The state of her.

She was utterly broken.

Naked as the say she was born, her suit hanging on her in shredded tatters. Skin littered with bruises and bitemarks, he could clearly make out the handprints on her wrists and hips. Big hands, hands he didn't want to believe belonged to the man he suspected they did.   The milky white substance that covered her, that dripped from her body and stained her skin made his stomach lurch. He recognized the smell of sweat and sex.

 She reeked of it.   

All at once everyone sprang into action. Batman was at her side first, cradling her body in his arm before she could hit the floor.

Blackness blew over her like a blessed breeze even as she reached for the Caped Crusader. His cloak was draped over her naked body in an instant, swathing her tiny form in black. 

“Bruce.” she whispered softly, her hand falling slack, eyes dark and glassy.

 

Batman was silent even as he lifted her battered body onto a stretcher. His mind moved miles per minute, silent and consumed with rage while those around him began to lose their cool.

“That Monster!” Huntress raged, helping to wheel the young girl into their makeshift medbay to be looked at.

“This..How could Superman even..What the hell was he...This can’t- no this can't be him.” Oliver was at a loss for words, having averted his eyes from Nadia’s body despite it having long been covered by Batman’s cloak.

J’ohnn had stayed behind in the debriefing room to keep most of the other heroes out of the way. Everyone knew Nadia, or Ghost as she was more commonly known. She was just a kid, a hair shy of 17 despite the maturity in her behavior. To see her in this state, after knowing where she had been...There were equal parts Rage and Horror in that room.

Meanwhile with Batman, Huntress, Black Canary, and Green Arrow in the makeshift medical facility, the heroes spoked in serious tones.

“We need to check her for injuries.” Huntress was all business, regarding the men seriously.

“God, Look at her,” Oliver shook his head in disgust, “What _hasn’t_ he done to her?”

“Oliver, we need to be practical here,” Black Canary glanced at him sharply, not for a moment missing the way Batman seemed to flinch and then stiffen at her husband’s horrified tone. “Both of you should step outside while Huntress and myself do the examination and get her cleaned up-”

 

“-No.” Bruce’s voice left no room for argument, though Huntress was clearly determined to try.

“No? What do you mean no? She clearly-!”

“Huntress.” Black Canary said sharply, regarding the leader of the Insurgency, “You and Oliver wait outside with the others until Batman and I are finished.”

Huntress opened her mouth as if to argue further and then made the mistake of looking at Batman.

What she saw there caused her to whiten. “We’ll go.” she said quietly, leaving the room followed shortly by Green Arrow.

 The Archer hazarded one last grief-stricken look at the unconscious girl laying small and helpless in the center of the stretcher. Ghost was like family to him, after hers had died in the attack, they had gown closer. He thought of her as a little sister or niece.

This was...he couldn't even find the words for his pain- his anger.

It could not stand.

 Once the room had emptied and Black Canary and Batman were alone with Nadia’s sleeping form, the blonde woman took a bracing breath and with another nod from Batman she pulled his cloak from the girl’s body.

It was worse in the direct fluorescence of the room.

 So much worse.

 ------

 

Nearly an hour later, Batman emerged from the room, his cloak once again at his shoulders.

The remaining members of the insurgency, the first and last powered defense against Superman’s regime took their places around the makeshift meeting table. Batman took the head.

It was silent for a moment, the entire room holding their breath.

“She’ll live.” Those two words caused sighs of relief to echo across the room, yet no one relaxed.

 “-Superman wont.” Green Arrow quipped, looking furious and deathly serious. Many among them agreed, nodding shortly.

This was the turning point in the convictions of them all, after this… no one doubted the evil of Superman or his people. There was no coming back from this. No redemption. No mercy.

 Batman remained silent as those around him began to speak, planning and conspiring and reaffirming their dedication to the cause.

His mind was still spinning with the results of Nadia’s examination. His blood boiled even having to remember it even if it was forever branded into his memory.

There was nothing left of mercy for his once friend.

 

The next time he and Superman fought, he would kill him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So I edited this and added a little more, tell me what you guys think! The muse has returned and Im working on Chapter two!  
> See you guys soon!
> 
> Oh, and check out my other stuff wont ya? Its not nearly as dark and the perfect thing if you need to cleanse your palette. God know I will, lol  
> Bye for now :}


End file.
